Obliviate
by XxxRosieWeasleyforeverxxX
Summary: After Hermione realizes that her parents are in danger, she is forced to do something that she has been putting off for a long time - erasing their memories. What happens after she erases their memories? Where does she go and who does she go to? This story tells all.


"Obliviate."

As soon as the spell left her lips, Hermione Granger felt an instant connection to her parent's brain. The spell made her mind heavier from the strain of taking their memories. In her mind's eye, Hermione began to see flutters of many different moments of her life whiz by as though on fast-forward. Her parents' thoughts and memories began to fill her mind as the spell intensified and her heart began to feel heavier with every passing second. Hermione turned her gaze on the pictures all over their living room – as her eyes trailed along each picture, she saw herself frozen in the frame. Then, as innocently as it had been just a moment ago, the pictures of her began to dissolve into the background of each picture frame, leaving only her mother and father in some and in others, making any picture that was there previously disappear altogether as though it was never there in the first place. She watched as every last photo of her was erased, leaving only her parents sitting on their living room couch, their eyes glazed and foggy, any trace of smile gone from their lips. The very last memory that leaked from her parents was her mother calling her for tea. When that last thought was engrained in Hermione's mind, Hermione set out a plan for her parents so they would be safe.

The spell began to fade, the light from her wand dimming into darkness once again. Her hand lowered as she clutched her beaded bag to her side, watching her parents sit utterly frozen. Hermione allowed herself to look upon her parents one last time before she left.

"…I love you." Hermione whispered to them. Her parents did not move nor did they show any sign that they heard her and so, Hermione knew that her spell had indeed worked.

With her hands trembling, Hermione stowed her wand in her pocket and took one last glance around the room before she traveled out of their living room and out the front door. She shut the door behind her and tried to focus on the task ahead. But, as she attempted to walk away from her house, something inside her pulled at her like a magnet. She glanced back at her home twice then, she finally squared her shoulders and pushed herself to keep walking. The rain was falling silently against the pavement of the deserted street but Hermione couldn't feel any drops of rain on her skin as she walked, staring ahead of herself. Every step she took felt like a struggle as she turned the street. Hermione heard many Muggles running for their houses as the rain intensified. Some even stared at Hermione as though she was odd for not running for cover – the questions running through their minds were 'What was this girl doing in the pouring rain with no raincoat?', 'Why isn't she ducking inside somewhere?' Hermione did not look at anyone as she came to the end of the street.

She came to the edge of a small field just off the street. Glancing back to see whether anyone was watching, and realizing no one was, Hermione took a deep breath and, with one last look at her neighborhood, she turned on the spot and disappeared into thin air.

Hermione appeared on the edge of the Weasley family property in the middle of a large field with long green grass, listening to the echo of the sound of her Apperating fade into silence. She stood there for a moment, looking at the Burrow, standing there, old and worn. The lights were on in the kitchen, which shown through the darkened space in front of her. The sky was a darkened blue color, almost blocking out the sun. She breathed in the sweet air as she saw movement from inside the house. Obviously the Weasley family had heard the crack from outside. Through the light, Hermione saw a shadowy figure emerge from the front door – she saw the person's pale skin, his freckles and the broadness of his shoulders. As he stopped, Hermione also saw the red hair that she'd come to know so well and also the blue eyes that proved that it was who she thought it was – Ron.

Without thinking, Hermione's feet carried her forward, stumbling through the long grass of the field towards Ron. Tears blurred her vision as she felt the memories of her parents fill her heavy mind. _Safety was with Ron_, Hermione thought. _It's safe with Ron. _Her pace quickened as she tripped out of the field and began speed walking towards her best friend.

Ron saw a figure coming towards him through the darkness – as it got closer, he realized it was Hermione. Hermione was half way there. Her entire body was shaking with sobs as she silently picked up her speed to a run, tears pouring down her pale face. Ron met Hermione in the middle and Hermione's body hit Ron's with tremendous force as she flung her arms around his neck, her sobbing becoming audible now. A shocked Ron put his arms around Hermione and he held her while she trembled in his arms. Ron remembered the last letter Hermione sent him, which arrived just half an hour before Hermione had arrived. He pictured the letter in his mind as he held her close.

_Dearest Ron,_

_If you haven't been keeping up on this week's Daily Prophet, I suggest you look at it. There's been another Muggle family that has been murdered and they lived just down the street from mum, dad and I. _

_Do you remember the letter I sent you a few weeks ago about what I might have to do that you told me not to do? Well, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to do it after all. I have no choice. I've come to realize that this is my only option. I want to keep mum and dad safe and if it means erasing their memories, then that is what has to be done._

_I hope you and the family are doing well. Can you remind them of the arrangements we made for me to come to the Burrow for the rest of the summer? Again, I hope it's not too much of a bother – I feel bad for not asking your mother back in June of last year. _

_Do not send an Owl back to me. By the time you get this, I will already be gone from my house and on my way to the Burrow. I expect I will be seeing you very soon. Be careful._

_Love, Hermione._

Ron snapped back into reality and listened to Hermione's crying relapse. He held onto her with his strong arms for a moment.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked her quietly, looking down on her teary face. Hermione tried to collect herself as she grasped onto him, her head pounding. Her bloodshot brown eyes found his blue ones – an overwhelming sense of relief filled her body as she stared into his eyes. No words came to her so she simply nodded; she was too relieved to see he was okay and that she was with him to speak. "Are you hurt?" Ron began to look at her body to see if there was anything wrong with her. Hermione shook her head quickly, wiping her tears away. Ron sighed in relief and gently pushed her bushy brown bangs out of the way to look at her face.

"I'm o-okay, really," Hermione assured him shakily, her hands trembling. "I…I did it. I erased their memories." She told him.

Ron's eyes went from worried to shocked in a matter of seconds. He couldn't say anything – he simply pulled her close into his chest again, holding her protectively in his arms. Her crying relapsed again, but it was quieter this time, weaker and more vulnerable. Ron turned his head when he heard someone else exiting the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley had come to stand in the doorway, looking out sadly at Hermione. Mrs. Weasley gestured for Ron to bring her inside and he nodded. Slowly and carefully, Ron edged Hermione along towards the house and the two of them entered the Burrow. Ron immediately took her to the living room and sat her down on the couch while Mrs. Weasley brought out a tray of tea for her. Ron sat beside Hermione and put his long arm securely around her shoulders. When Hermione was ready, Mrs. Weasley handed her a hot cup of her favorite tea and gently stroked her hair.

By this time, the other Weasleys had come downstairs – Ginny, followed by Fred and George came down the staircase, looking confused. As soon as Ginny saw Hermione, her heart sank. She too had been getting letters from Hermione, although they weren't as descriptive as the letters Ron had received. Ginny only knew that Hermione had to do something very difficult to protect her parents' lives. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew that Hermione had to erase her parents' memories because Ron told them earlier that day when he was telling them that she'd be here any day now. They were somewhat prepared for this.

Ginny came over and sat on the opposite side of Hermione after giving her a hug, and the twins took the opposite couch, looking utterly confused and out of the loop.

"There, darling, drink up," urged Mrs. Weasley gently. "Tea makes people feel much better."

Hermione obeyed without thinking, sipping the hot tea. Immediately, she felt warmth spread through her chest and all through her body, even to her fingertips. She couldn't lie and say that it didn't make her feel better. She looked at Mrs. Weasley and gave a close-mouthed smile.

"Thank you." she said softly. Mrs. Weasley nodded and kissed her cheek in a motherly way. As she got up to hand her a biscuit, George cleared his throat.

"Er," he began confusedly. "Can someone tell us what's going on?"

"It seems like we're the only people who don't know what's happening here." Fred added. Mr. Weasley shot them warning glances that they didn't see.

"Mind you, it's lovely to see you Hermione," George said. "But-,"

"Why are you so down?" Fred asked, looking at Hermione's red puffy eyes. Mrs. Weasley gave them looks.

"Boys! Now is not the time! Haven't I taught the two of you to mind your manners?" she snipped.

"Oh no, Mrs. Weasley, that's alright," Hermione said quickly before she could yell at them. "They have a right to know what's going on." She said.

The twins looked smugly at their mother, who gave them both looks of warning before turning back to the tea. They then looked back at Hermione, who prepared herself. She took a deep breath and, with a look or reassurance from Ron, who still had an arm around her, she began to explain.

"Well, as you two probably know, there has been a rise of Muggle murders and disappearances in the last couple weeks and I assume you know why that is," she said. The twins exchanged glances with each other before nodding in sync. "He wants information…any information that he can get and because my parents know a fair bit about Harry and the Wizarding world…I…I had to take measures to protect them." She explained. The twins blinked and Fred looked at Hermione intently.

"What measure would that be?" he asked. Hermione swallowed quietly and tightened her grip on her tea mug.

"…I erased their memories," she said. There was a bout of stunned silence before she continued. "They know nothing about their lives before now. All they know is that they're Wendell and Monica Wilkins and that their life ambition is to move to Australia. I don't doubt that they're packing right now." she said.

"Hold on," said George. "When you say that they don't remember anything about their lives before now…does that include-?"

"Me being their daughter? Yes, it does," Hermione said quietly, straightening up a little, forcing the tears away from her eyes. Both Fred and George's eyes widened. They looked at Ron, who was only staring at Hermione and then at Ginny, who looked as shocked as they did. A quiet silence filled the room as Hermione continued to collect herself. She took another deep, trembling breath and gave them a small smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine. I mean, how can any of the Death Eaters find them? They'll be in Australia and they don't know anything about the Wizarding world. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Yes, they will, but that's not who we're worried about, Hermione." Ginny said quietly, looking at her face. Hermione flinched a little as Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Yes, dear, we want to know whether you are okay. Your parents are fine and they will be fine, but are _you_ fine?" she asked. Hermione cleared her throat and tried to give  
a forced smile.

"Yes, I'll be fine. It's just hard, that's all." Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders. Mrs. Weasley nodded as Hermione drank some more of her tea. She was starting to feel much better than before. When her tea was done, Mrs. Weasley got up again.

"Care for some more, dear?" she asked her. Hermione shook her head quietly.

"No, but thank you Mrs. Weasley. It was lovely tea."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her motherly and then looked at Ron.

"Ronald, how about you take Hermione upstairs? You must be very tired after that. If you're hungry later, I'll bring you up some dinner, okay?" she said. Hermione nodded.

"Okay. Thanks again Mrs. Weasley." She said thankfully. Ron got her up, never letting his arm come off her shoulders. She fastened her arm around his waist after hugging Ginny and Mr. Weasley and the twins.

"It'll be okay, Hermione," Fred told her with a grin.

"Yeah. They're probably going to be wrestling crocs when they get there." George added. Hermione giggled and smiled at the two of them before Ron led Hermione upstairs to the bedroom that she shared with Ginny when she came to visit. The bed was already made and ready for her.

Ron helped her lay down in the bed. He took her beaded bag and her wand from her, setting it on the nightstand and then he tucked her in, pulling the covers over her. Hermione's eyes closed for a moment in relaxation but when Ron straightened up and turned to leave, Hermione's eyes shot open. By the time she found her voice, he was already at the door.

"Ron?" she said quietly. Ron turned to look back at her.

"D'you need something?" he asked her kindly. Hermione shook her head, looking at the blankets, smoothing them around her.

"No. Well, sort of," she said uncertainly. "I was wondering…I know this must sound completely ridiculous, but, maybe…could you possibly…I mean, I know I've asked a lot of you already but I was wondering whether you could possibly…stay with me? I just don't want to be by myself tonight." She added quietly, fiddling awkwardly with her blanket. Ron stared at her for a moment before he quietly closed the door with a slight smile on his face. He walked back over and got into bed with her, pulling the covers over himself. Immediately, he put his arm back around her and he settled into the bed. He felt as though he should say something so he spoke up quietly.

"It's going to be okay, Hermione. I promise." He told her. Hermione nodded and snuggled into his chest.

"I know. I'm glad I'm here." she said quietly. Ron smiled at her but just as he was about to say something, his stomach rumbled with hunger. Hermione immediately backtracked, looking at his face. "Oh no. You haven't eaten. I'm sorry, I shouldn't keep you here." she started to unwind from his arms but Ron quickly grabbed her back as gently as he could. He resumed holding her and awkwardly pressed his lips to her forehead. Hermione felt herself go warm and her stomach filled with butterflies and Ron let himself relax once again, inhaling the flowery scent of her hair.

"It's fine," Ron assured her. "Besides, I'm not that hungry anyway."


End file.
